Je pensais t'avoir perdu
by Brooklyn Nightingalle
Summary: "Depuis quand il était si dur d'être humain?" 4 ans après que Clarke soit partie,Bellamy pensait ne plus jamais la revoir et qu'il devait abandonné tout espoir de la retrouver.4 ans après que Maya soit morte,Jasper pensait pouvoir l'oublier et Monty ne jamais réussir à le faire sourire à nouveau. Et si ils avaient tous tord?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ma petite note:**_ Comme j'ai fini une fanfiction et que je vais en achever une autre d'ici la fin de la semaine, voici mon grand projet du mois d'Avril (ainsi qu'un autre que vous découvrirez avant la fin du mois)!

Cette fiction prend place quatre ans après les combats contre Mont Weather, elle comportera sûrement une dizaine de chapitre d'environ 3000 à 4000 mots et je posterais toutes les deux semaines/mois selon ma motivation et mes autres fictions. Malgré que plusieurs personnages/ships soit impliqués, elle sera plus concentrée sur du Bellarke, ainsi que sur l'aspect psychologique des personnages que sur de l'action ou de grandes révélations, mais j'essaierais de trouver un juste équilibre.

En espérant que ce projet, qui pourrait tout aussi s'appeler " Comment se reconstruire alors que l'on pensait être détruit" vous plaira.

* * *

Monty avait le souffle saccadé à force de marcher aussi vite pour retrouver Bellamy. Bien sûr, il savait que ce qu'il voulait lui demander n'était pas d'une gravité absolue et qu'il pourrait très bien rester dans l'attente d'une réponse pendant plusieurs heures, voir plusieurs jours encore, mais comme il avait horreur de ne pas achever ce qu'il commençait aussitôt qu'il le pouvait et qu'il savait que depuis que Bellamy dirigeait le camps tout seul, il n'avait plus une seule minute à lui, il devait le voir dès les premiers rayons du soleil pour espérer avoir une chance d'obtenir son attention. En effet, depuis que les adultes tels que Abigail Griffin et Marcus Kane avaient déserté le camp afin de retrouver les traces de Jaha et d'assurer la prospérité de la relation entre terriens et peuple du ciel dans les villages de leurs anciens ennemis, il n'y avait plus que les 100, ainsi que le reste des personnes qui étaient arrivées sur Terre à bord de l'Arche pour faire vivre le camp, et tous avaient décidé que Bellamy Blake était celui le plus à même de reprendre le rôle de dirigeant du camp. Après tout, il avait de l'expérience, une capacité innée à élaborer des stratégies guerrières, il se souciait des siens -comme le rappelait chaque jour le rôle de protecteur qu'il endossait à l'égard de sa petite-sœur, mais aussi des plus jeunes dont il se sentait responsable- et le plus important de tous; il plaisait. Ce qui semblait n'être qu'une simple capacité physique était bien plus que cela; il pouvait ainsi mettre plusieurs personnes d'accord, ou alors convaincre quelqu'un de réticent, rien qu'en ôtant son haut.

Monty reconnut la tente de Bellamy parmi les dizaines d'autres qui défilaient devant ses yeux, puis il se dirigea vers cette dernière, facilement reconnaissable car elle était la seule du camp à être exclusivement faîte à partir des peaux des différents animaux chassés, et non de morceaux de ferrailles récupérés de l'Arche. Monty se hâta de pénétrer dans celle-ci, sans se demander un seul instant s'il devait frapper.

Apparemment, il aurait dût.

Dès l'instant où la lumière du jour éclaira la tente, il pût voir que Bellamy était toujours dans son lit, le corps à moitié recouvert par une énième peaux d'ours avec une nouvelle fille à laquelle Monty n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention jusqu'à ce jour, allongée juste à côté de lui. Au début, Monty était ravie que Bellamy ait réussit à se remettre du départ de Clarke en fréquentant de nouvelles personnes, mais cela commençait vraiment à devenir trop habituel à son goût.

Il entendit son chef grogner doucement, avant de se retourner en roulant sur le côté pour se mettre sur le ventre et de prendre appui sur ses coudes.

-Je suis désolé si j'interromps quelque chose…bredouilla Monty alors que Bellamy semblait à peine remarquer qu'une autre personne que lui occupait son lit.

-C'est bon, Monty. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda l'homme encore endormi avec la voix fatigué.

-Euh….J'aurais besoin de ton autorisation pour sortir du camp et partir une nouvelle fois en expédition à Mont Weather.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses y récupérer? Questionna Bellamy alors qu'il se mettait debout pour enfiler son pantalon et qu'il ramassait un de ses T-shirts qui traînait au sol.

-Et bien,une des antennes relais est morte et j'aurais besoin de quelques bricoles ainsi qu'un réapprovisionnement en câbles électroniques pour pouvoir la réparer.

Alors que Bellamy fit passer son haut par-dessus ses épaules pour l'enfiler, Monty vit que la fille était en train de se réveiller doucement. Lui qui avait toujours penser que son chef allait avoir une fin heureuse ou au moins à la hauteur de ce qu'il méritait, le voilà coincé dans le cercle infernal que devait être les coups d'un soir, incapable d'aimer quelqu'un de peur d'être laissé derrière.

-D'accord, tu as ma permission. Il faut juste que tu passes voir Wick avant, afin qu'il te prépare une arme et des provisions. Je demanderais aussi à quelqu'un du camp de t'accompagner, car même si les Terriens ne représentent plus un danger pour nous, il faut que soyons prudents. Tu comprends?

Monty hocha la tête avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir de la tente pour retourner vaquer à ses occupations, lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur le seuil.

-…Jasper...articula-t-il avec difficulté en se remémorant la deuxième raison de sa venue ici.

Bellamy soupira, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, puis se massa la nuque avec la deuxième tout en se demandant qu'elle était le problème cette fois-ci.

-Laisse-moi deviner, il a encore déraper?

Monty déglutit, la gorge trop nouée pour parler alors qu'il approuva d'un mouvement de tête. C'était si difficile pour lui de voir son meilleur ami se noyer dans sa peine pendant que lui ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, si ce n'était que de lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui.

* * *

Un jet d'eau glacée arrosa Jasper en pleine figure et il sursauta, alors qu'il y avait à peine quelques secondes, ce dernier peinait à ne pas s'endormir. Bellamy posa sur une des tables de l'infirmerie le verre d'eau à présent vide, tout en s'accroupissant en face de l'épave humaine qu'était devenu l'une des plus joyeuses personnes qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Jasper avait des coupures sur la joue et des marques d'égratignures sur toute la surface de sa peau visible. Apparemment, il s'était encore une fois battu, et cela finirait très mal un jour, que ce soit par les poings de son opposant ou en se mettant à dos tout le camp.

Celui qui avait repris la fonction de chef du camp observa ce qui était autour de lui, à commencer par le matériel médical que Clarke avait l'habitude d'utiliser, enfin...avant qu'elle ne quitte le camp.

-Jasper, souffla Bellamy en approchant son visage du sien. Je pensais que depuis la dernière fois, tu t'étais calmé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu replonges?

Un rire rauque s'échappa de la gorge de Jasper, qui sentait sa tête lui tourner de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'une personne était aussi facile à oublier?

-La nuit dernière...J'ai rêvé de Maya et…., sanglota Jasper, la voix brisée.

Les mauvais rêves. Bellamy savait très bien ce que cela faisait d'avoir un cauchemar à propos de quelqu'un qu'on avait perdu, ou du moins essayer d'oublier.

-Elle me dévisageait avec son sourire heureux...Et elle me regardait comme si j'étais la plus belle chose au monde, puis...J'étais en train de la rejoindre quand je me suis réveillé et que je me suis rappelé qu'elle était morte…

Jasper baissa la tête, presque honteux de ce qu'il allait dire ensuite:

-Comme je n'avais pas le courage de me suicider pour la rejoindre, j'ai essayé de l'oublier en buvant…

-Je comprends ta réaction. Je t'assures, le rassura Bellamy tout en restant à sa place pour ne pas trop s'imposer face à Jasper. Tout comme je sais que cela va être difficile à comprendre pour toi, et que je vais te dire la dernière chose que tu veux sûrement entendre, mais...Maya fait partie du passé et toi, tu fais partie du présent...

Jasper secoua sa tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation, n'en pouvant plus d'entendre la même vérité sordide qu'il connaissait déjà.

-...Et je sais que tu te sens comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, ou que tu n'en faisait plus parti, voir que vivre n'a plus aucun sens dorénavant, mais si tu essaies de lâcher prise, de laisser Maya s'en aller, et de faire en sorte qu'elle ne hante plus tes pensées chaque soir...

-C'est ce que tu as fais avec Clarke? L'interrompit celui qui était toujours en train de dessoûler. Parce que cela n'a pas l'air de fonctionner quand on regarde le nombre de filles que tu dois te taper pour ne plus penser à son départ.

-Ce n'est pas pareil! Clarke et Maya ne sont pas les mêmes, assura Bellamy en le menaçant plus qu'il ne lui parlait. Et puis toi au moins, tu sais que Maya est morte! Tu sais ce que moi j'ai du faire pour essayer d'oublier Clarke? Je me suis convaincu qu'elle était morte en me le répétant encore et encore!

-Lequel est en train de me parler? Questionna Jasper en l'interrompant, ne voulant pas connaître le malheur des autres alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas contrôler sa propre peine.

Sa question semblait sortie de nul part,ce qui fit penser à Bellamy que c'était dût à l'alcool qu'il perdait ses repères.

-Le chef ou l'ami? Continua-t-il en le regardant droit dans le blanc des yeux, comme si il le défiait du regard.

-Aucun des deux. C'est l'homme qui a été blessé et qui essaie de te remettre dans le droit chemin qui te réponds.

Bellamy vit que l'expression dans son regard avait changé et que maintenant, il tentait de lui dire «je suis désespéré, laisse-moi m'autodétruire», et il laissa sa tête aller en arrière.

Depuis quand il était si dur d'être humain?

-Bel? L'appela la voix d'Octavia alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la tente en se frottant les yeux, toujours fatiguée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Sa sœur savait très bien à quel point il détestait se retrouver dans les lieux que Clarke avait l'habitude de fréquenter, et que c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles, après qu'elle les aient quitté et que Octavia avait repris le poste de médecin du campement, à chaque fois que son frère était blessé, elle le soignait dans sa tente.

-Jasper avait besoin qu'on lui remette les idées en place, se contenta de répondre Bellamy tout en se relevant et en appuyant fermement une de ses mains contre l'épaule de Jasper.

Sa sœur observa la scène avec une sorte d'amusement, alors que Jasper baragouinait quelques unes de ses pensées d'une manière totalement incompréhensible. Ces deux là semblaient aussi brisés l'un que l'autre, qu'ils le montrent ou non, et le fait qu'ils essaient de se reconstruire ensemble était surprenant.

-Je venais juste te dire que les terriens étaient arrivés, annonça-t-elle tout en prenant ses aises dans l'infirmerie.

«L'échange commercial» se remémora le chef du camp,qui avait totalement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui.

Il fit un discret signe de main vers Jasper et Octavia hocha la tête en lui disant qu'elle s'occuperait de lui. Bellamy sourit, soulagé de savoir que Jasper ne serait pas tout seul pour combattre ses vieux démons, puis il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de sa sœur avant de sortir.

Il était tellement fière de la manière dont elle avait évolué ces dernières années, et il savait que c'était dur pour elle de supporter l'absence de Lincoln, partit dans l'un des villages terriens afin d'essayer d'y diffuser la culture du peuple du ciel que Octavia lui avait enseigné.

* * *

Le soleil frappa Bellamy de plein fouet, ainsi que la légère brise de printemps qui soufflait à travers la plaine où leur camp était installé. Au loin, il vit un trio de terriens venir à sa rencontre et il vérifia d'un regard que les deux caisses pleines de médicaments étaient prêtes. Depuis qu'ils avaient pût reproduire certains antibiotiques grâce à leur meilleure connaissance du terrain ainsi que certaines plantes offertes par les terriens, les maladies virales tel que la grippe ou les rhumes, ainsi que les allergies étaient plus faciles à prévenir et à guérir. Bien sûr, cela ne représentait pas un immense pas en avant dans l'histoire de la médecine, mais pour eux, cela était une grande augmentation de leurs chances de survie.

Quand Bellamy arriva à la hauteur des terriens, il leur sera la main un à un. Ce moyen de salutation avait été le seul sur lequel leur deux peuple étaient tombés d'accord, et même si dans un premier temps leurs anciens ennemis avaient eu du mal à s'accommoder de cette coutume, ils y étaient arrivés.

-Si vous voulez bien, je vais vous laissez prendre place seuls dans les différents quartiers du camp. Aussi, deux membres du camp ont été chargés de porter les caisses jusqu'à vos villages respectifs, déclara Bellamy tout en indiquant aux différents hommes leurs assignations. Je suis désolé d'être aussi expéditifs, mais, j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire ce matin.

Bellamy s'excusa encore une fois auprès de ces interlocuteurs, qui n'étaient pas plus bavards que les autres terriens qu'il avait déjà rencontrer auparavant, puis il prit la direction de la tente où Raven et Wick passaient la plupart de leur temps, à savoir la salle des ingénieurs.

* * *

-Où est Raven? S'interrogea Bellamy alors que Wick était en train de finir les derniers préparatifs pour l'expédition de Monty.

-Elle est en train de démonter les derniers morceaux de la barrière . Encore, ajouta Wick en repensant au nouvel incident qu'il s'était produit entre eux.

Leur main s'étaient accidentellement touchées et Raven avait réagit comme si cela était la pire chose au monde, lui répliquant qu'elle ne pouvait pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre tant que son cœur serait toujours habité par le souvenir de la mort de Finn. Sur le coup il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi elle avait réagit de cette manière puisque tout ce qu'il voulait c'était attraper le même tournevis qu'elle, mais quand elle s'était éclipsée peu après sous prétexte qu'elle avait encore du travail à faire sur la clôture,il avait compris que c'était plus par peur d'être blessée à nouveau que par "respect" envers un mort, qu'il connaissait à peine.

Wick prit deux armes automatiques et il les déposa juste à côté des sacs à dos chargés qui encombraient une partie de la salle. Un détail attira immédiatement l'attention de Bellamy, qui tressauta de surprise; un des pistolets étaient celui que Clarke avait l'habitude de porter avec elle, comme le témoignait les deux rayures parallèles sur la pointe du canon, ainsi que la gâchette rouillée. C'était aussi celui avec lequel il lui avait appris à tirer alors qu'il l'avait découvert dans un ancien bunker. Le souvenir de ses mains sur les épaules de Clarke, essayant de lui faire adopter la position la plus propice à un tir correct, ainsi que celui de la sensation étrange qu'il avait ressentit à l'égard d'elle pour la première fois.

-Depuis quand tu n'as pas eu le temps de partir en expédition? Lui demanda Wick, alors qu'il lui tendait l'un des deux sacs à dos, ainsi que l'arme dans l'autre main.

Bellamy passa en revue ce qu'il avait à faire dans sa tête, puis il se rendit compte qu'il pourrait laisser Miller s'en occuper, rien que pour la journée et que de toute manière il serait renter avant la tombée de la nuit. Durant ce très court laps de temps, la pagaille ou le désordre n'aurait pas le temps de s'installer, et en plus, il pouvait compter sur Octavia pour remettre en place quiconque essaierait de faire quelque chose à l'encontre du camp.

-Trop longtemps, conclu Bellamy en acceptant de bon cœur les bagages que Wick, devenu un de ses amis proches avec le temps, lui tendait.

* * *

-Alors, commença Monty maladroitement, désireux d'entamer la conversation afin de s'assurer de l'état d'esprit de son chef et ami alors qu'ils arrivaient tout près du Mont Weather. Comment tu te sens depuis…

Monty réalisa la bourde qu'il venait de faire, et ne souhaitant pas remémorer à Bellamy ce que lui et Clarke avaient fait quatre ans plus tôt afin de protéger leur peuple, il décida de rester vague quant à cet événement.

-...tu sais…

-Tu veux dire, depuis que j'ai tué des centaines de personnes en moins d'un quart d'heure? L'interrompit Bellamy en continuant le reste de la pensée de Monty, mais à voix haute.

Gêné, Monty hocha tout de même la tête, la curiosité plus forte que l'embarras qu'il éprouvait.

-Aussi bien qu'il y à quatre ans, se contenta-t-il de répondre en mettant de la distance dans sa voix.

-Et par rapport à Clarke?

Bellamy savait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à répondre à des questions comme celle-ci. Il les avaient toujours évité, et il continuerait le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour se sentir prêt.

Quelques branches craquèrent sous ses pas, alors qu'ils ralentissait son allure puisqu'il savait qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de Mont Weather.

-Comment cela?

-Tu lui en veux d'avoir suivie son propre chemin?

-Elle en avait besoin…

Bellamy avait contourné la question en répondant par une simple affirmation. En vérité, même si il pouvait comprendre pourquoi elle était partie, même si il savait mieux que quiconque ce à quoi elle avait voulue échapper en s'enfuyant de la sorte, il savait aussi que lui avait très bien réussit à supporter le regard des autres et à faire le tri dans ses esprits afin d'essayer de ne garder que les bonnes choses dans l'intérêt du camp. Alors quand Monty lui demandait si il lui en voulait, cela le faisait bien rire. La personne en laquelle il avait placé toute sa confiance était la même à laquelle il avait accordé son pardon sans y réfléchir une seule seconde, et pourtant, elle lui avait quand même tourné le dos.

Au début, il était plus inquiet et triste pour Clarke, mais au fil du temps, cette inquiétude s'était transformée en une véritable colère, émergeant du fin fond de ses entrailles pour le consumer tout entier, et elle l'avait fait détester celle qui l'attirait tant autrefois. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il ressentait à l'évocation de son souvenir, c'était une rancune tenace et un sentiment d'abandon qu'il ne réussirait jamais à faire disparaître.

* * *

-Rien n'a changé, déclara Bellamy d'une voix distante alors qu'il contemplait l'entrée de Mont Weather.

Monty approuva en soupirant bruyamment, puis il marcha jusqu'à la discrète entrée placée au ras du sol et qui reliait les sous-sol directement à la surface. C'était lors de sa dernière exploration dans les profondeurs de la montagne afin de récupérer du matériel high-tech et des provisions, qu'il avait découvert un certain nombre de sous-terrains, jusqu'à là inconnus à leur camp.

-Les sous-terrains sont le raccourci le plus rapide vers la salle de contrôle, annonça Monty en ouvrant difficilement la trappe qui permettait d'emprunter ces fameux passages secrets.

Bellamy déglutit à l'idée de se retrouver dans ces galeries sombres une nouvelle fois, puis il s'avança et descendit en premier grâce aux barreaux qui recouvraient l'un des murets.

Une fois en bas, ses yeux mirent quelques longues minutes à s'accommoder à l'obscurité, puis lui et Monty se mirent en marche vers la salle de contrôle, reconnaissant les rails qui permettaient il y à peu, de faire rouler des chariots, le plus souvent remplis de chair humaine ou de nouveaux adhérents potentiels à leur projet démoniaque.

-Tu penses qu'il y a toujours des...choses, dans les chariots? Demanda Monty, curieux et paniqué à l'idée que des cadavres soit toujours présents dans ses sous-sols en même temps.

-Je ne sais pas. Personne n'a vérifié en quatre ans? Répondit Bellamy par une autre question, reconnaissant bien là la curiosité légendaire de son copain.

-Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr. Tout le monde était si pressé de quitter cet endroit que je ne serais même pas surpris si je tombais nez-à-nez avec le cadavre d'un de ses anciens habitants.

Le chef du camp approuva tout en se rappelant qu'il avait dût insister auprès des chefs des terriens pour qu'ils ne pillent pas les cadavres de ces victime ou coupables- tout dépendait du point de vue de la personne sur cette affaire- et qu'ils les laissent reposer en paix là où ils avaient toujours vécus.

Ils continuèrent leur promenade, tout en gardant en tête que leur but était de récupérer des câbles électroniques et du matériel high-tech, même s'ils savaient tous les deux qu'au premier chariots, ils n'hésiteraient pas à vérifier si celui-ci était vide ou non.

Heureusement pour leur curiosité, elle fût très vite satisfaite lorsqu'ils en trouvèrent un sur leur parcours.

-Est-ce normal d'avoir peur et d'être excité en même temps? Chuchota Monty à l'oreille de Bellamy alors que ce dernier s'approchait doucement du wagon.

-Totalement, répondit-il alors que son cœur battait la chamade et qu'il pouvait entendre son sang battre dans ses oreilles.

Si seulement il avait sût ce qu'il y avait dans ce fameux chariot, Bellamy n'aurait jamais regarder dedans et son cœur ne se serait jamais scindé en un million de morceaux.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un corps; silhouette fine, taille maigre, longues jambes, visage ovale, cheveux blonds et mèches de cheveux assombrit par la boue.

-Depuis quand les morts reviennent à la vie? murmura-t-il tout bas en apercevant Clarke battre des cils.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laissez un commentaire et me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'adore répondre à mes lecteurs !


	2. Clarke

**_Ma petite note:_ **J'ai écris un peu plus de mots que ce que je pensais, et je sais maintenant qu'il y aura onze chapitres dans cette fiction, même s'il est possible qu'à ça j'y ajoute un épilogue du genre " 10 ans plus tard".

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

-Non, murmura Bellamy à voix-basse alors qu'il sentait monter en lui une tornade de sentiments refoulés.

_«C__omment peux-tu être encore en vie?»_ Pensa-t-il alors qu'il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux du corps de Clarke, et plus particulièrement de son regard.

Malgré la faible luminosité des souterrains du Mont Weather, il arrivait à discerner chaque courbes de son corps, chaque parcelles de sa peau de porcelaine, chaque traits inchangés de son visage ainsi que la chose qui le troublait le plus; ses yeux. Ils semblaient plus clairs qu'avant, comme-ci une fine couche blanche les recouvraient et que, même si elle le fixait dans le blanc des yeux, elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

Après avoir passé près de trois ans à essayer de se convaincre qu'elle ne l'avait pas abandonnée mais que c'était parce qu'elle était morte qu'elle ne lui avait plus donné de signe de vie, il avait finit par le croire et l'accepter, alors la voir ici et de ses propres yeux…Cela remettait tout en cause.

-Non, trancha Bellamy d'une voix plus forte qu'avant mais toujours aussi tremblante, tout en se reculant le plus loin possible de ce chariot maudit.

Il ne pouvait pas...Non, il ne _voulait_ pas arrêter de croire en cette fausse vérité dans laquelle il avait placé tous ses espoirs, ses peurs et ses blessures les plus intimes, parce que renoncer à avoir foi en cela serait admettre que ce n'était que par pur égoïsme qu'il préférait la savoir morte que vivante et que son départ l'avait affecté beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Bellamy continua de reculer en pensant que le plus loin d'elle il serait, le mieux il se porterait.

-C'est Clarke! S'exclama Monty avec un timbre de voix se situant entre panique et joie, alors qu'il se penchait vers le fond du chariot afin d'observer ce qui effrayait tellement son ami. Et elle est en vie!

Bellamy secoua sa tête de gauche à droite en signe de déni, refusant de comprendre le sens des mots que venait de prononcer son acolyte.

Il pensait ne plus jamais voir la personne à qui appartenait ce prénom et pourtant...

-Bellamy, est-ce que tu m'entends? S'enquit Monty devant son manque de réaction, juste après s'être retourné vers lui. C'est Clarke. Clarke!

Enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains, essuyant les gouttes de sueur et d'angoisse qui perlaient sur son front, celui qui avait prit les rênes du camp se sentait dépassé par la situation. Comment, en un seul coup d'œil, tout avait pu basculer aussi vite?

Monty continua à se pencher vers la blonde qui semblait en piteuse état, hésitant entre se sentir confus et paniqué ou heureux et agréablement surpris, et un détail anormal lui sauta aux yeux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas avec elle…Remarqua-t-il en voyant les traces de sang qui s'échappaient de son nez.

Il hésita avant de la toucher, de peur d'attraper le même virus qui semblait la ronger physiquement, rendant ses pommettes creuses, sa peau grasse et luisante, les poches sous ses yeux encore plus sombres et sa silhouette beaucoup trop mince, mais il toucha quand même son front à l'aide de la paume de sa main.

-Bellamy...Elle est brûlante! Constata-t-il avec stupéfaction.

Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un avec une température aussi élevée et une fièvre aussi violente de son vivant, donc le fait que ce soit Clarke qui en soit atteinte l'inquiéta au plus haut point. C'était déjà à peine croyable qu'elle soit toujours en vie après avoir passé quatre années hors du camp, il n'allait pas laisser une maladie tuer son ancienne chef et amie alors qu'il venait tout juste de la retrouver.

-Bellamy! S'époumona encore une fois Monty en se détournant de Clarke pour faire face à celui-ci. On peux encore la sauver!

Bellamy releva la tête, puis, encore incertain de ce qu'il avait vu dans le chariot, il se rapprocha de ce dernier et regarda à nouveau à l'intérieur.

-Non. Je...Je ne peux pas!

-Bellamy, on n'a pas le temps de se demander si on peux ou on ne peux pas l'aider et si elle le mérite ou non! Si on n'agit pas rapidement, Clarke ne survivra pas!

Le chef du camp dévisagea son ami alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'extirper seul le corps de la blonde hors du chariot et malgré toute a haine et la rancune qu'il avait accumuler à l'égard de son ancienne princesse, il savait que Monty avait raison et que de toute manière, il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir ici sans craindre de se faire hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours par ce fantôme sortit tout droit du passé.

* * *

Monty poussa le voile de l'infirmerie et il le maintenu ouvert le temps que Bellamy rentre dans la salle. Ce dernier pénétra dans la pièce et Monty remarqua qu'il ne laissait paraître aucunes émotions sur son visage alors qu'il portait le corps inanimé de Clarke entre ses bras -qu'il avait prit soin d'enroulé dans sa veste, bien qu'en réalité, il devait sûrement avoir l'impression que chaque contact avec elle le brûlait jusqu'à l'âme.

-Octavia? Demanda Bellamy en apercevant le dos de sa sœur qui était en train de mettre de l'ordre dans les réserves de médicaments et de plantes qu'ils possédaient.

Le chef du campement se dirigea vers l'une des couchettes installées au sol et il réussit à s'agenouiller près de l'une d'entre elles malgré le poids de Clarke. Il l'allongea délicatement sur les draps avant de vérifier avec son index et son majeur si son pouls battait toujours, ce dont il doutait depuis qu'elle s'était évanouie en pleine route.

-Elle respire toujours, annonça Bellamy avec une voix aussi neutre qu'il le pouvait alors qu'il se relevait et se détournait de Clarke sans un regard supplémentaire.

La transporter pendant plusieurs kilomètres entre ses bras était déjà plus que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé pouvoir faire pour elle, alors rester avec elle dans un espace clos comme l'infirmerie n'était même pas envisageable aujourd'hui. Il avait besoin de temps pour encaisser les événements et tenter de comprendre pourquoi Clarke était revenue à Mont Weather, alors que cela avait été la source de son départ. Après tout, c'était parce qu'elle pensait ne pas pouvoir supporter le regard de son peuple suite à l'acte qu'elle avait commis avec l'aide de Bellamy et qui avait entraîné une hécatombe dans le vieux bunker et décimé l'intégralité de sa population, qu'elle était partie, alors pourquoi voudrait-elle revenir sur les lieux qui lui avaient coûté sa place au camp?

-Est-ce que c'est...? S'enquit Octavia avec le prénom de la blonde coincé en travers de la gorge, alors qu'elle s'était figée sur place et qu'elle dévisageait alternativement son frère, Monty et Clarke.

Bellamy fit rouler sa tête en arrière et il soupira en réalisant le nombre de fois où il aurait à répondre à cette question tant que Clarke serait présente dans le campement.

-Oui. C'est bien elle, confirma Monty dans un murmure en prenant Bellamy de vitesse.

Octavia prit une grande bouffée d'air avant d'observer Clarke plus en détails et de remarquer les diverses égratignures sur son visage, les poches sous ses yeux, la couleur bleuté de ses lèvres gercées et son nez cabossé.

Qui pourrait bien croire qu'une personne aussi fragile et vulnérable qu'elle avait fait autant de mal à son frère?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivée? Leur demanda-t-elle avec horreur tandis qu'elle se mettait à la hauteur de sa patiente pour vérifier sa température et qu'aucunes plaies plus graves ne parcouraient son corps.

-Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir, répondit simplement Bellamy en se frayant rapidement un chemin jusqu'à la sortie tout en gardant ses mains appuyées contre sa nuque.

Monty regarda son ami sortir de l'infirmerie, et même si au début il pensait le suivre, il y renonça lorsque Octavia lui envoya un regard plus que dissuasif. Après tout, elle était sa sœur et si elle pensait que le laisser tranquille pour l'instant était la meilleure option, alors il la croyait.

-Alors, j'aurais besoin d'un linge propre trempé dans de l'eau ainsi que des bandages, annonça Octavia après avoir brièvement examiner Clarke. Peux-tu me les apporter?

Monty hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les réserves pour prendre le matériel médical dont la seule infirmière du camp avait besoin et Octavia en profita pour vérifier les contours de la tête de sa patiente après avoir observé des traces de sang dans ses mèches blondes. Elle écarta quelques cheveux et elle aperçut une entaille relativement profonde à l'arrière du crâne de Clarke et où le sang avait déjà coagulé.

-Prends aussi un pack de suture! Réclama Octavia à Monty après examen de la plaie.

Si elle ne la désinfectait pas et ne la recousait pas, la blessure pourrait s'aggraver et devenir un réel danger pour la santé de Clarke.

-Autre chose? S'enquit Monty tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à ressortir de la réserve, les

bras chargés de matériel.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que ce soit la voix d'Octavia qui lui réponde, ce fut celle de son meilleur-ami qui s'en chargea à la place.

-Pourquoi vous parlez si fort? Se plaignit Jasper qui était allongé sur l'une des couchettes au fond de l'infirmerie et que Monty n'avait ,jusqu'à présent, pas remarqué.

Avec les années, ils s'étaient tous les deux éloignés et la distance qui s'était installée entre les deux meilleurs amis depuis l'assaut contre le Mont Weather n'avait fait que s'agrandir avec les problèmes d'alcool de Jasper et les sermons que lui donnait Monty dès qu'il était à nouveau ivre. Pour ce dernier, c'était son rôle d'essayer de ramener Jasper sur Terre en le forçant à affronter la vérité de sa situation, que ce soit en se disputant avec lui par rapport à ses difficultés à freiner sur les boisons qu'il fabriquait lui-même ou en le réconfortant lorsque le souvenir de Maya ne voulait pas le quitter, mais Jasper ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il avait tendance à s'énerver ou à s'enfuir dès que ces deux sujets précis étaient mis sur le tapis. Ainsi, la communication entre les deux était devenue si complexe que dorénavant, Monty n'adressait à Jasper plus qu'un regard remplit de déception lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise liée à l'alcool et ce dernier répliquait en buvant une nouvelle gorgée d'eau-de-vie pour le provoquer.

-J'essaie de dormir, continua Jasper en se retournant dans sa couchette pour ne plus entendre les sons parasites qui perturbaient son sommeil.

Monty le fixa quelques secondes avant de rejoindre Octavia qui s'impatientait et de lui passer le désinfectant et le linge trempé. Il l'observa purifier la plaie pendant un instant, avant de soudainement lui poser une question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis quelques temps.

-Tu crois que Jasper finira un jour par s'en remettre?

Octavia arrêta tous mouvements le temps d'une fraction de seconde, puis elle fouilla dans la trousse de suture pour en retirer une aiguille et du fil.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle avec une franchise absolue. Tout dépend de lui, mais à le voir, je doute qu'il veuille réellement s'en sortir.

* * *

-Raven? L'interpella Wick alors que cette dernière était en train de dévisser des boulons qui reliaient les barres de fer de la clôture ensemble.

Cette dernière fit instinctivement volte-face lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de son collègue derrière elle et elle eu l'impression qu'une étrange boule de panique prenait le contrôle de son estomac, mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. C'est vrai, Wick n'était qu'une personne dans le camp parmi tant d'autres, mais avec qui elle passait une grande partie de son temps étant donné qu'ils faisaient tous les deux partis du faible nombre d'ingénieurs qui s'étaient fixés la tâche d'améliorer le camp.

Raven prit une grande bouffée d'air frais afin d'essayer de se relaxer, de détendre ses muscles et de faire disparaître la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules et c'est seulement après cela qu'elle osa le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu as besoin d'aide? Se hasarda-t-il à demander en voyant qu'elle était toujours en train de désassembler la même parcelle de clôture qu'il y à une demi-heure.

Bien sûr, elle avait tout son temps pour le faire étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas surchargés de travail ces derniers temps, mais d'habitude, elle était nettement plus rapide que cela et elle détestait ne pas finir rapidement ce qu'elle avait commencé.

-Non, je pense que ça devrait aller, mentit-elle.

En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas craché sur une paire de main supplémentaire, surtout en ce qui concernait l'un des boulons qui semblait impossible à retirer et sur lequel elle s'acharnait depuis près d'un quart d'heure, mais depuis peu, à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle, une sensation bizarre prenait son ventre d'assaut et la mettait mal-à-l'aise. Bien sûr, cette impression n'était pas apparue du jour au lendemain, en fait, elle la ressentait déjà lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux sur l'Arche, lui à bricoler quelques unes de ses inventions loufoques et elle à faire des ballades dans l'espace dans le but de s'assurer qu'aucunes brèches n'étaient présentes dans la coque du vaisseau, mais c'était au fil des années que cette sensation s'était intensifiée, au point de devenir gênante pour elle.

-D'accord, renchérit Wick en hochant de la tête en signe de compréhension.

Il observa le visage de Raven en espérant y déceler des indices quant à son étrange comportement, mais après quelques secondes il renonça, ne trouvant rien.

Le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux dura plusieurs secondes, mais il fût finalement brisé lorsqu'un son métallique résonna à travers le camp.

A l'unisson, Wick et Raven se tournèrent vers la provenance du bruit et ils firent tous les deux surpris de voir le chef de camp en train de donner des coups de pieds dans un morceaux de ferrailles provenant de l'Arche.

-Je pensais que Bellamy était censé être en expédition à Mont Weather...Demanda-t-elle à Wick qui avait été chargé de préparer les armes et les provisions pour le voyage. Pourquoi il est déjà de retour?

-Je n'en suis pas certain puisque tout ce que j'ai entendu c'est un prénom, mais je crois que cela à un rapport avec Clarke.

Le sang de Raven ne fit qu'un tour, et alors qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment elle devait réagir face à cette annonce plus que vague, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cerveau de formuler tout un tas de questions auxquelles elle ne pensait jamais avoir la réponse:

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec Clarke? Est-ce que Bellamy venait de découvrir son corps ou au contraire, était-elle en vie? Était-elle prête à revenir au camp? Qu'avait-elle fait durant ces quatre dernières années?

-Si ça peux t'aider, quand je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois, enfin, il était de dos mais je pense que c'était lui, il rentrait dans l'infirmerie avec Monty sur les talons, l'informa Wick en voyant la mine déconfite de Raven.

-Merci, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en retour alors qu'elle laissait négligemment son tournevis tomber sur le sol et qu'elle se précipitait en direction de l'infirmerie.

Raven avait beau être patiente, sa curiosité à propos de Clarke l'emportait sur son calme intérieur.

* * *

-Bellamy! L'appela encore une fois sa sœur alors qu'elle le voyait piétiner avec fureur l'herbe de la lisière du bois.

Octavia avait toujours détesté les moments où son frère était énervé. Bien sûr, ils étaient rares et elle ne l'avait vu s'emporter comme cela qu'un petit nombre de fois, mais quand cela arrivait, le calmer était très difficile et seul le temps l'aidait à apaiser sa rage, malheureusement, dans ce cas là, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre. Clarke était là et elle ne partirait pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas complètement rétablie, alors il était hors de question qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de l'état d'esprit de son frère. Enfin, du _réel _état d'esprit de son frère, car même si elle savait que toute cette colère n'était que l'apparence qu'avait revêtue sa peine, elle savait aussi qu'elle ignorait beaucoup de chose à propos de ce qu'il ressentait. Depuis quatre ans, il s'était un peu renfermé sur lui-même, donc seul ses gestes et son attitude l'avait renseigné sur ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

-Mais arrêtes-toi à la fin! Lui ordonna Octavia, lassée de devoir courir après lui pour qu'il daigne de l'écouter. Est-ce que c'est à cause de Clarke que…?

-Ne me parles pas d'elle! L'interrompit-il en s'arrêtant et en se retournant vers sa sœur.

Désormais, c'était lui qui venait vers elle, et non elle qui le suivait.

-Elle est vivante, Bellamy, lui dit-elle avec une voix posée pour essayer de mieux lui faire digérer cette prise de conscience. Il est temps pour toi que tu l'acceptes.

-Je n'ai aucun problème avec elle étant en vie! Se défendit-il en essayant de duper sa sœur.

Octavia roula des yeux et soupira en même temps: pourquoi son frère avait toujours ce besoin de mentir aux autres? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme-ci révéler des choses sur lui le mettait en danger.

-Ne me mens pas. Je te connais, Bel, mieux que n'importe qui d'autre, et quand je dis que tu dois accepter le fait qu'elle soit en vie, je sais de ce dont je parle.

-Ah oui? Donc tu sais que je préfère la savoir morte que de penser qu'elle ait pût m'abandonner?

Octavia était déjà prête à répliquer, mais quand cette phrase lui parvient aux oreilles, tout ce qu'elle pût faire, c'était de rester bouche-bée devant lui.

Alors la véritable raison de sa colère c'était ça? Sa peur de l'abandon depuis que Clarke était partie? _«Non,il doit y avoir autre chose...» ,_ pensa Octavia.

-Alors, toutes ces filles qui défilent dans ta tente...C'est à cause Clarke?

-...J'ai pas envie de parler de tout ça, d'accord?Grommela Bellamy avant de s'éloigner d'Octavia et de repartir en direction du camp.

S'enfuir était tellement plus simple que de devoir affronter sa sœur...

* * *

-Alors, où penses-tu qu'elle soit allée durant ces quatre dernières années? Demanda Monty à Raven, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le sol au pied de la couchette de Clarke, lui, avec les genoux repliés et entourés de ses bras, elle, en tailleur.

-Je ne sais, tout est possible, répondit-elle sur un ton curieux et rêveur.

Elle aussi aurait voulu s'éloigner de ce camp, mais juste pendant quelques mois durant lesquels elle serait partie à la découverte de la planète Terre, ses coins de paradis et sa faune et sa flore extraordinaire. Parfois, quand elle observait les animaux qui abritaient la forêt dense qui bordait une partie du camp, elle trouvait cela difficile à croire qu'une guerre nucléaire avait eu lieu sur cette planète à peine 97 ans plus tôt, mais malheureusement c'était la vérité et la carcasse de l'Arche qui leur avait servi à construire le campement le lui rappelait aussitôt.

-Oui, mais tu dois bien avoir une idée. Par exemple, moi, si j'avais été à sa place, je serais allé vers la mer ou l'océan puisque j'ai toujours rêvé de nager.

Raven tourna la tête vers son ami avec un regard interrogateur.

-Ce n'est pas logique. Comment saurait-elle où l'océan se situe? Et comment ferait-elle pour savoir s'il faut aller au nord ou au sud?

-Oublie ça, rétorqua amèrement Monty, déçu que Raven ne soit pas aussi enthousiaste que lui à la pensée du sable lui brûlant la plante des pieds et à la vue d'innombrables couchers de soleil.

-Non, trancha Raven avec une voix décidée. Je veux essayer, vraiment, mais j'ai juste du mal à me représenter la Terre ou ses recoins de paradis alors que tout ce que je vois chaque jour c'est ce camp, lui avoua-t-elle ce qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne.

Pour la plupart des personnes du camp, y rester signifiait la sécurité ainsi que le confort, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait! A vrai dire, elle se fichait de tout ça éperdument et elle pensait que depuis que son cerveau avait établit une connexion logique entre la mort de Finn, l'Arche et ses règles de vie strictes et le campement,elle avait fini par développer une véritable aversion pour ce dernier. Une fois, elle s'était même surprise à compter les jours qui la séparait de sa prochaine excursion dans la forêt tant l'impression d'être enfermée dans ce camp l'oppressait.

-Et bien, si un jour j'ai l'opportunité d'explorer les endroits que je rêve de visiter, je te promets de t'emmener avec moi, déclara Monty en tendant son petit doigt à Raven, qui enroula le sien autour, scellant leur promesse.

* * *

Clarke sentait un étrange souffle chaud se heurter à ses lèvres, néanmoins, elle préféra attendre quelques secondes pour être sure qu'elle ne rêvait pas avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux.  
_«__Bellamy»_ pensa-t-elle lorsqu'elle pensa apercevoir le visage de ce dernier, à seulement quelques millimètres au-dessus du sien.  
Troublée, Clarke bâtit des paupières avant de revérifier si le visage de son ancien équipier qui venait de lui apparaître n'était pas qu'un mirage.

Rien.

Il n'y avait plus rien; ni le visage du brun, ni cette impression d'un souffle lui caressant la peau.  
_«__Juste un autre rêve...»_ pensa-t-elle avec la même déception qui s'emparait d'elle après chaque songe sur Bellamy.  
Souvent, il lui arrivait de regretter d'être partie seule et de ne pas lui avoir proposer de venir avec elle. Après tout, il l'avait pardonné et ce n'était pas son regard et son jugement à lui qu'elle craignait, mais celui des autres personnes qui résidaient au camp.  
«Le camp...»se rappela Clarke avec un soupçon de nostalgie.  
Comparé à ces récents déboires, la vie y avait été un vrai délice et elle ne pouvait se retenir d'éprouver un léger pincement au cœur au souvenir de ces quatre dernières années passées dans une solitude inexplicable.  
Bien qu'elle ait immédiatement rejoint Lexa dans son village natal d'où elle avait choisi d'exercer son pouvoir et de faire appliquer son règne, Clarke ne s'était jamais sentie à sa place au milieu de tous ces terriens, et ils avaient dût le ressentir eux-aussi puisque peu d'entre eux avait tenté d'établir un réel contact avec elle.  
Néanmoins, elle ne regrettait en rien cette expérience de presque trois ans car elle lui avait permis d'en apprendre plus sur la médecine terrienne, sur les coutumes et les rites de leurs anciens ennemis et nouveaux alliés, ainsi que sur elle-même. Sans ces trois années, Clarke n'aurait jamais compris à quel point elle avait besoin de son peuple, de ses amis et de Bellamy et elle serait probablement morte dans la jungle qu'était cette forêt dense, ou alors, elle serait toujours en train d'essayer d'en sortir, se nourrissant de racines et de terre pour survivre.  
La blonde sentie que sa tête ne reposait plus contre le sol terreux des souterrains du Mont Weather, ni sur le métal froid des chariots qui traversaient ses galeries et une onde de panique agita son corps quand elle se demanda où est-ce qu'elle était et pourquoi elle y était.  
La réponse ne tarda pas à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit quand Clarke reconnut le confort du matelas sur lequel elle était allongé, propre aux couchettes du camp qu'elle avait quitté par peur d'être rejeté des autres.

Comment était-elle arrivée là? La dernière chose dont elle arrivait à se souvenir était que la curiosité l'avait poussé à revenir au Mont Weather pour voir l'étendue des dégâts qu'elle avait provoqué et qu'elle était en route vers les laboratoires afin d'essayer de dénicher de quoi soigner la plaie qu'elle s'était faite par inadvertance en voulant pénétrer dans l'ancien camp, celui que elle et les 100 avaient construit avec leurs propres mains, sueur et sang à leur arrivée.

Clarke entendit un craquement et elle se redressa instinctivement, sur ses gardes, se causant un mal de crâne infernal en même temps. Elle porta une main à son front dans une tentative infructueuse pour essayer de calmer ses mots de tête et elle remarqua qu'il n'était plus aussi brûlant que les jours précédents. Foutue fièvre et foutue blessure à la jambe…

En dépit de la faible douleur qui lui paralysait la cuisse, Clarke réussit à se mettre debout en prenant ses bras comme appui.

-Où est-ce qu'ils ont mis mon sac? Grommela-t-elle en fouillant la baie médicale du regard.

Son urgence de le retrouver se traduisit par une série de réflexes nerveux tels que de se gratter le bras, tapoter du pied contre le sol ou encore passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle avait _besoin_ de récupérer son sac avant que quelqu'un ne l'ouvre et ne découvre ce qu'il renfermait.

Clarke commença à farfouiller dans chaque coin de l'infirmerie, allant même jusqu'à vérifier si il n'était pas stocké dans la réserve, mais rien à faire. Soit son sac était planqué dans une très bonne cachette ou dans une autre des tentes du camp, soit elle l'avait laissé à Mont Weather et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire afin de le récupérer, c'était d'y retourner.

Apparemment, même la vie était d'accord avec ce qu'elle pensait; elle ne devait pas rester dans ce camp une minute de plus.

Heureusement pour elle, il semblait faire nuit dehors, donc si jamais elle partait, personne ne le remarquerait avant le lendemain matin puisqu'elle était la seule à être dans cette salle, uniquement éclairée par une faible lampe torche qui était suspendue au plafond tel un lustre.

Avant de sortir, Clarke dénicha une veste qui semblait avoir été négligemment jetée près de sa couchette et elle l'enfila avant de se rendre compte qu'en fait, c'était celle de Bellamy. Son odeur imprégnait le tissu, le symbole de la garde de l'Arche y était cousu sur l'une des poches et la fermeture éclair était cassée; pas de doutes possibles, c'était bien la sienne, presque identique malgré les nombreuse années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Clarke resta immobile plusieurs secondes avant qu'une petite voix dans sa tête ne lui rappelle qu'elle devait partir pour retrouver son sac, et maintenant de préférence, car cela lui permettrait aussi d'éviter de sentir le poids du regard des autres sur elle.

La blonde écarta le même voile qui recouvrait l'entrée de l'infirmerie depuis son départ et elle se retrouva dehors.

La fraîcheur de l'air, le calme plat de la nuit, l'absence totale de bruits en tout genre...

-Tu veux encore t'enfuir? Lui demanda la voix qu'elle redoutait tant d'entendre depuis quatre ans.

Clarke sursauta lorsqu'elle aperçut la grande silhouette qui surgissait de la nuit et se dressait à présent devant elle, l'air menaçante.

-...Bellamy?

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre;** __ grosse _dispute ( mais entre qui?) et gestes inattendus...


End file.
